


Предатель

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Виктор ещё некоторое время растерянно наблюдает за удаляющейся фигурой Юрия сквозь стекло.— Прости, — одними губами произносит он, опустив взгляд.





	Предатель

Физическую боль давно заглушила моральная, распространяя себя по всему телу и сознанию парня. В очередной раз отчаянно ударив кулаком по воде — и этим самым заставив брызги разлететься в стороны — фигурист обессилено вздыхает. Пар, окутывая всё помещение, в какой-то степени успокаивает юношу.

Погрузившись по шею в обжигающую мозоли и порезы на теле воду, Плисецкий тяжёлым взглядом одаривает растение, стоящее напротив. Ревность сгрызает сердце парня, давая пищу на причиняющие острую боль мысли.

_— Неплохо, совсем неплохо, — усмехаясь, произносит мужчина. Глаза его пристально следят за мальчишкой, для которого слышать подобное — неописуемая гордость и греющая сердце похвала. Хотя и он так усердно пытается скрывать это._

_Глаза Юрия задорно и уверенно поблёскивают, когда он заканчивает тренировку и подбегает к одному из самых значимых людей в своей жизни. К мужчине, с мнением которого он всегда считается._

_— Ты отличаешься от фигуристов своего возраста, — с гордостью смотрит на парнишку Виктор, рукой поправляя его растрепавшиеся волосы._

 

По щеке Плисецкого медленно спадает слеза, ударяясь о гладь воды. Запрокинув голову, юноша ещё какое-то время позволяет воспоминаниям наполнять своё существо обидой и горечью, пока мужчина, бесшумно вошедший в комнату, не привлекает его внимания к себе.

— Ну, как тебе источники? — в добродушной простоте спрашивает он.

Опомнившись, Юрий будто просыпается от долгого сна и удивлёнными глазами начинает таращиться на Никифорова. Биение сердца фигуриста начинает усиливаться и никакому пару или же обжигающей обнажённое тело воде не удаётся утихомирить его ненависть.

Тугой ком внутри так и тянет выкрикнуть что-то обидное во всё горло, но сил на это уже попросту нет. Юноша встаёт, своим взглядом заставляя холод пробежаться по спине ничего не понимающего Виктора, а затем, ничего не отвечая, спокойным шагом направляется к выходу.

— Предатель, — еле слышно произносит Плисецкий, а позже выходит, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

Виктор ещё некоторое время растерянно наблюдает за удаляющейся фигурой Юрия сквозь стекло.

— Прости, — одними губами произносит он, опустив взгляд.


End file.
